Meetings in Our Holiday
by Mache-chin
Summary: Hilary e suas amigas estão sempre se comunicando por email ou MSN, mas com o sofrimento de desilusões amorosas as quatro resolvem viajar para outro país, acreditando que esquecerão dos seus problemas. Ou assim achavam, até conhecerem Tyson e seus amigos!
1. Vamos Mudar de Vida!

**1: Beyblade ñ me pertence, novamente...**

**2: A história se passa com a Hilary e a Salima mais as personagens em minha responsabilidade, Melissa, Kailane, Keilhany e Diva.**

**3: Alguns detalhes desta fanfic foram inspirados no filme "O Amor Não Tira Férias", e eu recomendo.**

**Cap. 1**

**Vamos Mudar de Vida!**

_- "Nossa... Como ele era irritante! Dá para acreditar que um homem como ele pode existir?"._

_- "Acho que entendo bem esse seu lado. Sabia que a protagonista da minha história tem seu nome?"._

_- "Jura? Mas você a batizou depois que me conheceu?"._

_- "Não, antes. Por isto é uma coincidência, não acha?"._

_- "Claro... Sabe o que eu estava fazendo agora a pouco? Fui olhar seu blog; está show!"._

_- "Eu te dei o link do meu blog? Achei que me esqueci..."._

_- "Não, você deu... É um cheio de fotos de felinos, não é?"._

_- "Ah é, este é o meu blog! Eu adoro tigres."._

_- "Mas eu vi um anúncio para alugar uma casa. É sua?"._

_- "É... Estava pensando nisso semana passada."._

_- "E por que está alugando sua casa?"._

_- "Eu estou passando por uma situação quase igual a sua, mas o meu caso é que o cara de quem gosto está noivo!"._

_- "Nossa, que barra! Mas o que isso tem a ver?"._

_- "Eu quero ver se alguém aceita ficar com a casa para eu viajar neste Natal. Não quero deixá-la vazia."._

_- "Sei... Eu também estava com vontade de viajar, e para um lugar bem longe."._

_- "Espera, alguém acabou de entrar... Ah, é a Meli; vou adicionar ela na nossa conversa."._

_- "Beleza... Oi Meli, tudo bem?"._

_- "Tudo gente. Como passaram o fim-de-semana?"._

_- "Nem me fale, foi um trauma para nós duas, certo Hi?"._

_- "Pois é... Sabe o cara com quem eu estava ficando? O safado me traiu Meli!"._

_- "Não me diga, que horror! Mas eu também te disse que ele parecia que não prestava Hi!"._

_- "A Hi gosta de esperar para vê, não é?"._

_- "Puxa Sali, é você que gosta de um cara que não pode ter, não vale falar de mim!"._

_- "Obrigada por derrubar o resto de dignidade que eu tinha, amiga...! Mas e você Meli?"._

_- "Nada bem do mesmo jeito. Passei duas semanas internada em um hospital só para ver o garoto de quem gostava sair com outra garota na minha frente. Aquela perua se aproveitou só porque é gostosa!"._

_- "Mas você não teve culpa se tem Miastenia Grave."._

_- "É Hi. Pelo menos estou melhor que a Lane, não é?"._

_- "Muito delicado de sua parte reparar que ainda estou solteira, obrigada Meli!"._

_- "Ah, você estava conversando com a Meli, Lane?"._

_- "Sim Sali; ia falar, mas vocês digitam mais rápido!"._

_- "Continua solteira Lane? Mas você é tão linda!"._

_- "Não pensou que as fotos que eu mandei para vocês podiam ser de outra garota?"._

_- "E o que ia ganhar mentindo, sua besta? Ela deu um chute no último Hi."._

_- "Sua delicadeza não mudou Meli! O que houve Lane?"._

_- "Ele tentou me manipular. Para variar, será que eu tenho ar de uma garota tão frágil?"._

_- "Você, frágil? Isso é quase impossível!..."._

_- "Não abusa da situação Meli! Ela está sofrendo."._

_- "Todas nós estamos Sali... Ei meninas, eu tive uma idéia. Já que todas nós estamos com problemas e queremos nos conhecer pessoalmente, poderíamos viajar juntas."._

_- "Bom... É uma boa idéia, não tenho nada para fazer até o início de fevereiro. E vocês meninas?"._

_- "É... Eu ia passar o Natal e Ano Novo só."._

_- "Então estamos na mesma Lane! Com a Sali três."._

_- "Acho que todas nós aceitamos a oferta Hi! Mas para onde nós vamos viajar?"._

_- "Para qualquer lugar Sali. Estava pensando em Paris."._

_- "Justo na situação em que estamos? É a terra dos namorados, e não precisamos de mais tortura!"._

_- "A Meli tem razão... Por que não para Portugal?"._

_- "E correr o risco de não entendermos a mesma língua? Melhor não Sali."._

_- "Se for por isso Meli, que tal a Inglaterra?"._

_- "Ótima idéia Lane! Vamos poder ver a neve."._

_- "Acho melhor escolhermos o horário antes Hi."._

_- "Certo Sali. Qual hora fica melhor para vocês garotas?"._

_- "Acho que umas sete, todo mundo tem se arrumado?"._

_- "Sem essa Lane, eu durmo mais que isso!"._

_- "Meli, temos que sair cedo! Sete e meia está bom?"._

_- "Deixamos para as oito Hi. A Lane, a Meli e eu temos mais tempo de arrumar nosso trabalho para levar."._

_- "Ah é mesmo, esqueci que vocês gostam de levar o trabalho junto!... Então tudo bem, fica para amanhã às oito."._

_..._

_Em um parque quase vazio, algumas crianças começam a brincar diante dos olhos atenciosos de suas mães e de uma jovem morena cansada, sentada num banco vazio. Alguns casais passam por ela sorrindo, de mãos dadas ou aos beijos._

_- Oh... Por que será que os homens tinham que ser tão infiéis assim? Parece que não mudam, e mesmo em países diferentes! – suspira – Pelo menos amanhã..._

_..._

_Na mesma noite, em uma rua movimentada, uma ruiva anda devagar por uma calçada parada. Absorta em seus pensamentos, ela olha para um restaurante do outro lado e observa uma alegre família sentada comendo._

_- Meli na Alemanha, Lane na Suíça, Hi na Itália e eu na Holanda, mas nenhuma de nós consegue achar um único namorado. – recomeça a andar – Se nós esquecermos um pouco a nossa má sorte, talvez nós possamos nos divertir juntas._

_..._

_- Melissa! – uma ruiva e uma morena chamam uma linda loira de longos cabelos e olhos castanhos no meio de um movimentado aeroporto e a jovem se apressa contente para chegar perto das duas._

_- Nossa... Eu me atrasei? A Kailane nem chegou._

_- Não. Mas olha só, você é bem mais bonita pessoalmente!_

_- Obrigada. E você deve ser minha grande amiga Hilary!_

_- Certo. Esta é a Salima. – as duas se abraçam._

_- Ah, estou muito animada por sair com vocês! Quem diria que nosso encontro por MSN poderia resultar nisso._

_- Verdade Sali, e Holanda não é um país tão ruim, mas onde será que a Kailane está?_

_- Atrás de você. – as três se viram ao mesmo tempo e vêem uma atraente jovem de cabelos e olhos muito negros._

_- Kailane? Nossa, e você tem um corpão! – a garota cora – Você era tão alta assim?_

_- Por acaso você é a Melissa, não é mesmo?_

_- É, sou sim. Como é que você sabe?_

_- Só você para esquecer que contei isso no mês passado._

_- Está insinuando exatamente o quê?_

_- Ah gente, não vamos brigar logo agora! – pede Salima – Melhor irmos para o embarque antes que comecem a chamar._

_- Então vamos de uma vez. – Hilary segura suas malas._

_- Nos custou muito nós termos arrumado os relógios para chegarmos de acordo com o horário daqui?_

_- Não abusa da sorte Kailane! – Melissa reclama._

_..._

_Afinal, no aeroporto de Londres, as quatro amigas pegam dois táxis e fazem uma excussão com os carros emparelhados. Ambas resolvem permanecer em um fino hotel pago por Hilary, uma antiga hóspede. A cineasta arranja o melhor e maior quarto do último andar e todas sobem de elevador._

_- Hilary, ele é fantástico! – Melissa explora o quarto – É bem o que uma mulher rica pode comprar._

_- Não estamos comprando, só alugando para as férias._

_- Mas vamos ficar aqui de qualquer jeito Kailane!_

_- Certo, as duas, vamos desfazer as malas. – Salima segura sua bagagem e leva para um quarto com Melissa._

_- Como é que você, uma pintora talentosa, e ela, como famosa estilista, conseguem brigar tanto com trabalhos tão semelhantes em questão de cores? – Hilary a encara._

_- Vá saber, mas ela me diverte, não é? – ambas riem._

_- Hilary, aqui tem uma banheira grande o bastante para nós e mais umas quatro pessoas, se apertar!_

_- É, mas eu acho que só a gente serve Melissa!_

_- Lembrar que sofremos desilusões amorosas não é bom, certo Salima? – responde à jovem. As outras se calam – Tudo bem, eu não quero chatear vocês com esta conversa!..._

_- É melhor. – sorri Kailane – Querem fazer compras?_


	2. Estranhos em Londres

**Cap. 2**

**Estranhos em Londres**

_Três dias após a chegada em Londres, as garotas resolvem explorar a cidade, cada uma ao seu modo. Hilary espalha os cartões de crédito em todas as máquinas das lojas mais diferentes que encontra pela frente, arrumando sapatos e roupas com acessórios para suas amigas também._

_Salima procura logo pelo zoológico mais próximo do apartamento, olhando em um catálogo de atrações, enquanto Melissa vai andando e vendo pontos turísticos. Kailane, desinteressada em qualquer destas atividades, simplesmente aprecia os sabores da comida inglesa em um restaurante._

_..._

_- Não acredito como você conseguiu me convencer a te acompanhar até um shopping!_

_- Deixa de reclamar Tyson! Eles têm uma praça de alimentação no que eu estou te levando. Além do mais, eu preciso comprar sapatos novos._

_- Você pode andar descalço Daichi! – ambos param a poucos passos da entrada – Que movimento é esse?_

_- Sei lá. Vamos ver? – os dois entram com muito sufoco no shopping e se deparam com filas de fãs atrás de um autógrafo de uma famosa – Ei, Tyson, olha!_

_- É sim, eu estou vendo a confusão. Vamos embora!_

_- Não seu idiota, é a cineasta italiana._

_- Que cine? Não tem nenhum cinema italiano por aqui!_

_- Você é ainda mais burro que eu, vou avisar isso para o senhor Dickerson amanhã!... – suspira – Estou falando dela._

_- Quem?... – ele levanta a cabeça por frente da multidão e se afasta um pouco de lado. Em um instante um segurança dissipa toda a multidão e eles vão junto – Viu no que deu?_

_- Ah, você é muito lezado! Vamos até a lanchonete._

_- Você me arrastou aqui para comer? – levanta o punho._

_- Não, não! Vamos comprar meus tênis novos._

_- Ei, Tyson, Daichi! – uma voz indaga detrás deles._

_- Oi Max! – ambos sorriem e cumprimentam._

_- Não sabia que estavam de folga. – respira fundo._

_- O senhor Dickerson vai passar uns dias fora._

_- Mas volta antes do Natal, então melhor se acostumar a trabalhar nesse dia! – Daichi responde ao emburrado Tyson._

_- É... – Max ri – Já vi que estão se dando bem._

_- Eu só vim acompanhar o pirralho para comprar sapatos._

_- Quem é pirralho aqui, seu miolo-mole?_

_- Certo oh pessoal, parem de brigar um pouco, tudo bem?_

_- Mas e você Max, o que está fazendo aqui?_

_- Ah Tyson, não está vendo? Soube de uma cineasta italiana andando pelas ruas de Londres e vim fotografá-la._

_- Claro, porque ao menos você não precisa ficar limpando mesas cheias de gordura de sanduíches para ganhar salários digno de garçons..._

_- Mas poderia ser pior se estivéssemos morando embaixo da ponte, não é Tyson?_

_- Você podia ir sozinho que eu tentaria arranjar outro emprego. Mas eu concordo!..._

_- Ah, ser fotógrafo não é um ofício que paga muito bem, mas é melhor do que nada. Então, será que vocês a viram?_

_- A cineasta? – Daichi olha em volta – Quando a gente entrou aqui ela estava na porta._

_- Será que foi embora? Não acredito que cheguei tarde..._

_- Ei, não é ela ali na entrada? – Tyson aponta._

_- É, é ela sim! – Max sorri e sai correndo._

_- Espera aí Max! – Daichi corre atrás dele._

_- Ah, droga! E os tênis vão ficar por isso mesmo? – Tyson reclama antes de segui-los._

_..._

_- Nossa, será que não tem nenhum filme bom neste país? – Kailane reclama enquanto devora uma taça de sorvete._

_- Na verdade, os filmes até são bons, mas os atores é que não estão sendo bem escolhidos ultimamente. – alguém a responde. Ela vira e vê um elegante homem sentado na mesa ao lado da sua, com aproximadamente sua idade._

_- E você saberia me dizer o que eu tenho para fazer de menos tedioso em um lugar como este?_

_- Bom... Se não foi visitar os pontos turísticos é sinal de que não se diverte com qualquer coisa._

_- Pois é, mas minha amiga está fazendo isso por mim. – ele ri, termina de beber seu café e deixa uma nota na mesa._

_- Posso? – faz menção de sentar-se também. Ela confirma com a cabeça – Será que eu posso saber por que está assim?_

_- Assim como? Eu estou ótima! – levanta a colher._

_- Se está tomando um sorvete enorme desse jeito e não está em Paris, é porque você deve estar com algum problema amoroso, acertei? – ela levanta os olhos e mergulha a colher de volta nas caudas sobre as bolas de sabores diferentes._

_- Já aviso que se você por acaso é um fã disfarçado ou um assaltante pervertido, está perdendo seu tempo!_

_- Ah, sério? Então tudo bem, eu não quero incomodar._

_- Mas se não é não precisa ir embora!... – ele sorri e volta a sentar – Eu ia pedir outra taça dessas agora, mas se você quiser pode pedir alguma coisa para nós no meu nome._

_- É um pedido ou uma ordem? – observa-a bater os dedos._

_- Mais ou menos uma súplica. Eu não queria engordar outra vez, sabe? – novamente, o estranho ri e pede o especial do cardápio – Tudo bem para você se eu deixar um pouco?_

_- Ah não, você vai comer tudo e me contar por que está assim, pode ser? – ela dá de ombros – Posso saber o que tem?_

_- Chame de depressão pós-separação ou de outra coisa._

_- Você teve alguma discussão com seu namorado?_

_- Não, eu dei um chutei nele mesmo! – indaga um pouco mais alterada – Sabia que ele tentou me controlar sem que eu soubesse? Saiu dizendo aos seus amiguinhos como conseguia me fazer obedecer todas as vontades dele!_

_- É mesmo? E como você reagiu? – aos poucos, ele vai puxando a taça de sorvete para longe dela._

_- Como? Eu me irritei, é claro! Não como das últimas vezes. – começa a atropelar as palavras com o nervosismo, balançando as mãos – Eu sempre consegui ser muito razoável e ver o ponto de vista dos outros, mas do modo como ele me tratou, mesmo sabendo que eu descobri que ele estava me usando, eu estourei, entendeu? Não deu para suportar!_

_- Você tem toda razão, estes homens são horríveis!_

_- É... – esfrega as mãos no rosto – Eu estou cansada._

_- Quer dizer que todos os caras com quem você saiu te trataram dessa maneira, sem nem se importarem?_

_- Suíços idiotas, todos os que eu já tive um desprazer em namorar! – suspira. O garçom chega com o pedido._

_- Então, vamos comer? – arruma seu guardanapo._

_- Ah... – ela olha para a comida – Certo, mas eu..._

_- Não se incomode. Hoje eu vou pagar, mas se quiser, nas próximas vezes, você pode dividir comigo. – encaram-se._

_- Está tentando me convidar para sair?_

_- Se prefere chamar assim... Eu diria conseguindo, não? – olha-a com o canto dos olhos. Ela ri e suspira._

_- Ok, se não tentar nada comigo... Eu sou a Kailane._

_- Considere prometido. – apertam-se as mãos e riem – Meu nome é Kai._

_..._

_- Acho que a perdemos... – Daichi toma fôlego quando os amigos param – Já era Max!_

_- Mas eu preciso tirar ao menos uma foto dela!_

_- Você pode roubar uma da internet meu amigo, é para isso que ela foi feita. – Tyson circula seu braço ao redor do pescoço dele – Quer um refrigerante? Eu te pago._

_- Aí, Tyson! – os três escutam um grito vindo do outro lado do parque. Um garoto se aproxima correndo._

_- Fala aí Chief, o que está fazendo aqui? – Max o ajuda a segurar sua mochila carregada com seu material de trabalho._

_- É sim, você ia trabalhar com o Ray hoje, não ia?_

_- É Tyson, mas aconteceu um problema, e..._

_- Ei, você não é aquela famosa estilista alemã? – todos olham para um grupo de crianças reunidas em um canto._

_- Ei, é a cineasta italiana! – Daichi aponta – Mas quem é a outra? – Max bate na testa._

_- Nossa Daichi, você não se informa não? Ela é a estilista alemã que inaugurou seus modelos no último desfile romano._

_- Ei! – ambos olham para Tyson e Chief lá na frente – Até que enfim conseguimos te alcançar! Por que estava fugindo?_

_- Como é? Quem é você? – Hilary o olha de cima a baixo._

_- Ok Tyson, chega de vexame por hoje, certo? – Chief o empurra para longe das crianças._


	3. Nossa Chegada Nada Triunfante

**Cap. 3**

**Nossa Chegada Nada Triunfante**

_- Por favor, senhores passageiros, peço que apertem seus cintos. Estaremos pousando daqui a cinco minutos._

_..._

_Um avião começou a descer no aeroporto de Londres, trazendo duas garotas baixinhas que foram até a entrada de desembarque logo que recuperaram suas bagagens._

_- Até que enfim, eu estava ficando nervosa. – a ruiva de curtos cabelos, olhos beirando a dourados, jogou a bolsa por cima dos ombros – Talia, para onde a gente vai daqui?_

_- Não faço idéia Diva! – suspirou a outra, mexendo nos cabelos também curtos, mas negros e, percorrendo os olhos verdes pelo lugar – Eu deixei duas mensagens na caixa postal da Hilary avisando que viríamos._

_- Aquela doida não nos deixaria aqui sem a menor satisfação, pelo menos se tiver lido as mensagens, certo?_

_- Talvez... Vamos esperar mais um pouco._

_..._

_Ainda no parque, após tirarem a atenção das crianças de si com alguns autógrafos, Hilary e Melissa encolhem-se em um canto com Tyson, Max, Daichi e Chief._

_- Então, o que vocês querem com a gente? – Hilary cruza os braços. Tyson e Max se entreolham._

_- Ah... É que eu precisava tirar algumas fotos suas. Eu sou fotógrafo da coluna diária no jornal para o qual trabalho._

_- Sério? Nossa, eu nunca te vi em ação Hilary!_

_- E nem verá! Nós temos muitas coisas para fazer e ainda precisamos encontrar a Kailane e a Salima. – puxa-a._

_- Você disse Salima? – Chief as pára._

_- É sim, por quê? Você conhece a Salima?_

_- E como ele ia conhecer, se a Salima nunca veio para Londres antes, Melissa?_

_- A sua amiga é uma ruiva que gosta de tigres?_

_- É! Viu só? Ele conhece a Sali, Hilary!_

_- Será que não podíamos conversar em algum lugar? – Max insiste – Tem algumas pessoas olhando para cá._

_- Tudo bem. Vamos rápido antes que eu mude de idéia._

_- Valeu Hilary! – Melissa comemora._

_..._

_Na biblioteca pública mais próxima, assim que eles já estão sentados nas cadeiras de uma mesa no fim dos corredores, Hilary abre o lap top de Kenny e checa seu email._

_- Hilary, isso não é hora de olhar suas mensagens!_

_- Bom sim, mas a Diva tinha me ligado na semana passada falando que precisava contar algo urgente para mim e não disse o que era. Ela pode ter mandado algo._

_- Não tem problema, mas eu tenho que dizer uma coisa._

_- Sim... Kenny, não é? – ele confirma – O que tem a Sali?_

_- Opa... – Hilary interrompe – Temos um problema._

_- O que foi? – Tyson se põe ao seu lado para olhar a tela._

_- A Diva e a Keilhany vieram para Londres._

_- Mesmo? – Melissa se levanta para ver a mensagem – Mas quando elas chegaram?_

_- Hoje de manhã!... – ri sem jeito – Devem estar furiosas por não termos ido pegá-las no aeroporto._

_- Mas elas sabem se virar. Bom, o que você ia contar?_

_- A sua amiga está com problemas! – todos o encaram._

_- Como é? – elas falam juntas e surpresas._

_- É o que estava tentando falar até agora!_

_- E onde é que ela está Kenny? – Daichi fala na frente._

_- No zoológico, com o Ray. – mal ele termina de falar, as garotas levantam e correm antes – Espera aí, eu levo vocês!_

_..._

_Correndo pelo caminho indicado por Kenny, o grupo acaba encontrando Kailane e Kai saindo do restaurante e vão parando conforme os dois chegam perto._

_- Hilary, Melissa, que pressa é essa?_

_- Lane, a Sali precisa da gente! – Melissa se apressa em falar – Ela estava vendo os animais no zoológico e acabou caindo junto com o veterinário dentro da jaula dos tigres!_

_- Ai meu Deus, só ela para entrar em situações assim!..._

_- Eu perdi alguma coisa? – Kai se intromete._

_- Kai! – Tyson afasta sua cabeça para frente – O que você está fazendo aqui?_

_- Podemos deixar as explicações para mais tarde, será? – Hilary eleva a voz – Vamos logo. – recomeçam a correr._

_..._

_Chegando ao zoológico, todos vão, ainda correndo, na direção da jaula dos tigres e vêem a equipe de tratadores distraindo a atenção dos animais enquanto os bombeiros retiram com uma escada Ray de cima de uma árvore. Ao lado deles aparecem Keilhany e Diva, que segura um celular._

_- Mas onde foi que vocês se meteram? Hilary, eu não acredito que não leu a mensagem que te enviei!_

_- Desculpa Talia, mas... Espera: o que vocês fazem aqui?_

_- Não é óbvio? Estamos resgatando a Salima e aquele cara. – Diva sacode o telefone antes de guardar – A Talia sabe como ela gosta de animais, então acabamos neste lugar._

_- E quem são eles? – Keilhany aponta para os garotos._

_- Ah, sim... – Melissa vira – Este aqui é o Max, um fotógrafo que conhecemos, e os amigos dele, o Tyson e o Daichi. Os dois trabalham em um restaurante aqui perto, e foi onde encontramos a Kailane e o..._

_- Kai. – apresenta-se – Trabalho como empresário de uma companhia de eletrônicos._

_- Acho que já ouvimos falar. – Talia responde._

_- O que estão fazendo aqui em Londres?_

_- Não é óbvio? Você e a Salima deixaram todo o serviço por nossa conta enquanto viajavam, e agora os sócios estão pressionando para ver seu novo filme e a nova história dela._

_- Ah, desculpa Diva! Olhe, eu vou apresentar vocês. – vira-se para os rapazes – Gente, esta aqui é minha parceira, Diva. Ela trabalha me ajudando com as idéias dos meus filmes. E esta aqui é a Keilhany, mas podem chamar de Talia._

_- Eu sou a ajudante da Salima, publicando os seus livros._

_- E quem é aquele cara mesmo? – Kailane aponta para o jovem que ajuda Salima a descer da árvore._

_- Aquele é o Ray. – Tyson coça a cabeça – Ele é um veterinário e amigo nosso. O Kenny é quem ajuda ele._

_- Podem me chamar de Chief mesmo! – sorri._

_- Bom, já que todos se apresentaram, e para não me excluir eu sou a Kailane, uma pintora, vamos ver como está a Salima de uma vez. – passa na frente dos outros._

_Salima e Ray começam a andar na direção da saída da jaula, mas uma tigresa jovem consegue se soltar da corrente em seu pescoço e corre na direção deles. Todos logo ficam nervosos, entretanto, Salima manda apenas que não façam nenhum movimento brusco._

_Devagar, ela se abaixa para ficar da mesma altura da fêmea e permite que se aproxime o suficiente para sentir seu cheiro, esticando a mão para tocar sua cabeça em seguida, e consegue! Alguns visitantes do zoológico ficam perplexos com a cena, principalmente o próprio veterinário._

_Na mesma velocidade os tratadores põem a coleira de novo nela e Ray e Salima saem da jaula sem danos. Na segurança do mesmo restaurante de antes, e feitas todas as devidas apresentações, os olhos se voltam para Salima._

_- Sali, amiga, diz como foi que você fez aquilo? Nem a Hilary, que disse que conheceu você só porque a Talia e a Diva são amigas de tempos, sabia que você domava animais!_

_- Mas eu não domo Melissa, apenas tenho um pouco de habilidade com alguns, só isso._

_- Um pouco? – Ray ri – Eu sou veterinário há bastante tempo, e posso garantir que nunca vi aquilo._

_- É que meus pais e eu moramos por dois meses na reserva do meu tio quando eu era pequena, então eu me acostumei a lidar com filhotes e os felinos maiores, até tigres!_

_- Então, para comemorar, por que não jantamos juntos?_

_- Boa idéia Ray! Kailane até estava me devendo, não é?_


	4. Por Que o Amor é Insistente?

**Cap. 4**

**Por Que o Amor é Insistente?**

_Uma semana depois do jantar com os rapazes, as garotas acordam e se arrumam quase ao mesmo tempo em que a campainha toca. Salima abre a porta e continua sem dizer nada enquanto permanece parada, segurando a maçaneta._

_- Salima, quem é? – Hilary aparece do corredor – Você?_

_- Eu! – a vê se aproximando – O que é que tem?_

_- O que você está fazendo na minha casa?_

_- Não é a casa das suas amigas também?_

_- Isso não interessa! O que é que você quer?_

_- Eu vim acompanhando o Ray. – Tyson aponta para o amigo ao seu lado – E qual o seu problema comigo?_

_- Hilary, mas que gritaria toda é essa? – chega Melissa, usando um avental – Ah, oi meninos! Tudo bem?_

_- Tudo sim. E com vocês? – Ray responde, já vendo que Tyson está se encarando com Hilary._

_- Acho melhor entrarem logo. – Melissa tira Hilary da frente. Salima também se afasta, mas vai logo para a cozinha._

_- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Ray repara na pressa dela._

_- Ah, deve ser porque todo mundo está ocupado hoje._

_- Ocupadas como? – entram – Vocês não estão de férias?_

_- Só que, ao contrário de você, nós precisamos organizar nosso trabalho inclusive nas férias para não acumular!_

_- Eu estava falando com a Melissa._

_- Que seja; então conversem enquanto eu vou cozinhar._

_- O que me lembra de botar mais duas cadeiras na mesa._

_- Ah, não se preocupem, não vamos ficar muito tempo. – Ray levanta e acena com a mão._

_- Mas então, o que você veio falar? – Melissa dá o avental para Hilary e senta na poltrona ao lado do sofá, onde os dois estão – E com quem, não é?_

_- Na verdade, eu e os outros estamos participando de um torneio anual e famoso que vocês devem conhecer também, o "Gold Rush". – ele recomeça – Desta vez, o torneio é aqui e o prêmio é a estadia grátis no hotel mais caro do país._

_- Mas o que isto tem a ver conosco?_

_- É que nós precisamos de parceiras para fazer o percurso._

_- Nem pensar que vamos correr nisso! – pára Tyson._

_- Hilary, você não tinha ido para a cozinha? – Melissa olha de relance para trás, suspirando._

_- Ela disse que eles estão aqui; mas por que a gente?_

_- Diva, a questão nem é essa. O problema é que os fãs que se reuniriam nos matariam de tanto assédio e adeus férias!_

_- Pode ser Kailane, mas também são as únicas mulheres em Londres a quem podemos recorrer._

_- Fala sério... – Keilhany se surpreende – Você, o Ray, ou qualquer um dos outros; ao menos uma conhecida deve ter!_

_- As que conhecemos já estão participando com outros caras. – ele responde – Eu nem concordei muito com a idéia, mas o Ray e os outros têm razão em dizer que só temos vocês!_

_- Isto soou um pouco estranho, certo? – Melissa ri._

_- E... Por que vão participar? – Salima fala por trás das outras, estranhamente meio escondida._

_- Bom... – continua Ray – É que, mesmo tendo condições de comprar um apartamento, parece que todos nós estamos com problemas devido às reformas que mandamos fazer e precisamos passar um tempo em outro lugar! Além disto, o Kai não gosta muito de gastar dinheiro... Por favor, não podiam nos ajudar somente desta vez?_

_- E o que íamos ganhar com isto então?_

_- Kailane! Mas que pergunta é esta? – Salima se alarde._

_- Não, ela tem razão! Não tem por que nos ajudarem se não se beneficiarem, certo? – Tyson interrompe, observando a reação de orgulho de Hilary._

_- Quer dizer que não podemos fazer nada sem interesse?_

_- Você quem está falando. – ele fala à indignada moça._

_- Então tudo bem, nós vamos conversar sobre isso._

_- Ei, não fale pelos outros! – Talia chama sua atenção._

_- E qual de vocês vai recusar depois do que ele disse?_

_- Mas eu não falei nada! – Tyson levanta._

_- Não, mas é claro que deu a entender._

_- Por que estão brigando tanto assim? – Salima se põe entre ambos – Parem com isto!_

_- É gente, vamos aos pontos importantes. – Melissa estica as mãos para frente – Este concurso é corrida?_

_- Exatamente. – Ray responde – O caminho é por uma trilha fácil e o percurso não é muito longo também._

_- Ok, e o que precisamos fazer? – Diva se anima._

_..._

_- Não sei não, acho que deveríamos mesmo é ter ficado em casa assistindo televisão ou qualquer outra coisa._

_- Não foi você mesma que disse que bastava dizer o que nós devíamos fazer ontem? – Talia a encara._

_- Sim, mas não sabia que a tarefa das parceiras era ficar parada no meio dos pontos do percurso esperando!_

_- E o que mais deveríamos fazer? Só estamos ajudando._

_- Que seja... E como será que a Hilary e as outras estão indo? Nós tivemos que ficar perto da linha de chegada._

_- Elas devem estar bem, não se preocupe._

_..._

_- Oh Melissa, você não achou estranho?... – Kailane chama sua atenção – como a Salima e a Hilary concordaram rápido em ajudar no mesmo instante em que viram as garotas que iam competir também?_

_- Quer dizer as conhecidas do Max e dos outros?_

_- Não, quero dizer as conhecidas do Ray e do Tyson. Elas parecem conhecer as duas e não gostam nem um pouco delas!_

_- Verdade, mas talvez seja só impressão, porque a Hi não tem amigas além de nós e nosso passado ficou para trás._

_- Pode até ser, mas eu vi como você ficou nervosa quando o Max contou sobre a amiga dele... – Melissa demora a falar._

_- Eu estava confundindo ela com outra pessoa._

_- Quer dizer a que pegou o garoto de quem estava afim antes de você, certo? – a amiga tira a mão da cintura e abaixa um pouco a cabeça, movendo o pé para os lados._

_- Ficou muito visível, não foi?... – sorri – Não ligue para mim, é um coração ferido, nada demais._

_..._

_- Salima, você está se sentindo bem?_

_- Sim, não se preocupe comigo Hilary! Estou ótima._

_- Não parece... Há pouco tempo dizia que era melhor não participarmos do torneio e, de repente, concordou._

_- Eu ainda quero ir logo para casa. Não me sinto bem!_

_- E quem devia estar descansando era a Melissa._

_- Não é que esteja passando mal, mas não gosto disto._

_- Sério? Então por que concordou em fazer parte dele?_

_- É que eu queria agradecer ao Ray por ter me salvado._

_- Você não está enganando ninguém, sabia disso?_

_- E o que quer que eu diga? Eu não gosto do Ray!_

_- Mas eu não disse que você gostava...! – um minuto de silêncio e, enquanto Salima bate na testa, Hilary vai rindo._

_- Na verdade, eu ainda não sei se gosto._

_- Sei... Então o que você tem com aquela garota?_

_- A Mariah? Bom, ela é só uma conhecida._

_- Pelo jeito como vocês se olharam ela parecia sua rival._

_- Deveria ser, mas nunca começamos uma briga mesmo._

_- Sério? Da maneira como as coisas andam vamos ter que armar um ringue do meu lado._

_- Aquela era a garota com quem seu namorado te traiu?_

_- Era sim! Eu te disse que ela vive viajando, não é?_

_- Ah, então o que ela está fazendo aqui?_

_- Sei lá... Mas mesmo ela sendo uma parceira, se a equipe dela ganhar já era, e a Mariah está nela também então temos que vencer! Acho bom aquele moleirão do Tyson ir rápido!_

_- Pelo menos vocês vão colaborar um pouco._

_- Não é que eu não goste dele, mas o jeito que age exibido e como mete os pés pelas mãos me irrita!_

_- Meli e Lane também estão um pouco estranhas com as outras garotas. Espero não soframos por amor outra vez!..._

_..._

_A corrida corre normalmente até a chegada, quando todas as garotas já estão esperando na ponte após pegar o atalho. Tyson e Kai, incentivados pelos rapazes da equipe de Mariah, acabam passando na frente de todos e chegam juntos. Ray e os outros sentam no chão, descansando, e vêem a multidão._

_- Ray, qual é o problema? – Max encara o sério rapaz._

_- Aquela garota... – observa Mariah – Ela conhece bem a Salima, e parece que as duas não se gostam nem um pouco._


	5. O Retorno de Rivalidades

**Cap. 5**

**O Retorno de Rivalidades**

_- "Foi por causa delas que nós ganhamos."_

_- "Foi o que eles disseram? Tem certeza Meli?"_

_- "Tenho Hi! Eu escutei o Max e ele disse isto quando o torneio terminou. Foi bem 'elas nos apoiaram demais'."_

_- "E você parece incomodada Meli. Algum problema?"_

_- "Não, eu não estou ligando nem um pouco Tali! É..."_

_- "O fato das mesmas garotas que roubaram os caras de quem estão se afastando terem aparecido em Londres?"_

_- "Terminou de nos afundar Lane, parabéns!"_

_- "O problema é que a Lane tem razão Hi, e eu nem sei mais o que fazer para me afastar dessa dor."_

_- "Calma aí Sali, vamos ver se eu entendi... Que a Hi foi traída pelo ex-namorado e a perua atriz veio para Londres para fazer o papel da protagonista do filme dela já sabemos, mas e no caso de vocês meninas? O que aconteceu para suas assombrações terem perseguido vocês?"_

_- "Quer um resumo simples Diva? A garota que tirou o cara de quem a Meli gosta dela veio fazer parte do torneio que participa todos os anos depois de se separar dele e a Lane tinha uma rixa com aquela criatura metida que vimos na mesma equipe das outras, por isso ela não se comprometia com nenhum cara!... Exagerei muito na explicação?"_

_- "Só com as palavras Tali, mas já estamos acostumadas. Agora, uma coisa que deve estar incomodando a todas nós é o motivo da tal Mariah ter vindo parar aqui Sali."_

_- "Sim Meli, ela é mesmo a noiva do Márcio."_

_- "Em que condições eu coloco?... Você é patética!"_

_- "Sério? É Lane, eu sempre soube...!"_

_- "Puxa gente, sem drama agora, vai. Não é tão ruim!"_

_- "Diva, como não pode ser 'tão ruim' o fato da noiva do cara de quem a sua melhor amiga gosta ter vindo parar em Londres para fazer os preparativos do casamento com o seu melhor amigo, inconvenientemente o mesmo dela?"_

_- "Ninguém sabia que o Ray a conhecia Tali. Mas bem que ele poderia ter contado mais cedo, antes de ter recebido um beijo dela na frente de todo mundo!"_

_- "Foi um cumprimento na bochecha, nada demais Hi."_

_- "Olha criança, até que você está se comportando bem para quem vai ter que fazer uma matéria por fora sobre o casamento dela e do seu tão esperado amante, não é não?"_

_- "Lane, melhor parar de afundar a Sali no poço!"_

_- "Mas o que você quer que eu diga? Ela está melhor do que todas nós estaríamos fazendo o que mais gostamos, e olha que a situação merece muito uma lágrima!"_

_- "Pior que a Hi e a Lane têm razão Sali, e olha que elas nunca choraram na vida! Não fique tão passiva."_

_- "Sim Meli, mas o que eu faço então? Não posso voltar para ele e nem consigo deixar de esquecê-lo! Eu sou terrível!"_

_- "Tenho uma idéia. Vamos sair agora das salas de bate-papo, nos reunir no hotel e fazer uma festa do pijama, em?"_

_- "Boa idéia Tali, eu estou cansada de fazer compras!"_

_- "E eu já olhei todos os animais por aqui."_

_- "Preciso comer alguma coisa bastante gordurosa!"_

_- "Já que é assim eu também concordo. As áreas de lazer eu já visitei em menos de uma semana e estou entediada!"_

_- "Ótimo. A gente se encontra em uma hora."_

_..._

_Voltando para o hotel, Salima encontra dois garotos com dificuldades para pegar um aviãozinho de brinquedo de cima do toldo de fora do prédio. Gentilmente, ela deixa a bolsa no chão e estica seu corpo para pegar o brinquedo, se abaixando para entregar ao mais próximo de si._

_- Não deviam brincar assim tão perto da rua. Eu acho que deram sorte do aviãozinho não ter sido atropelado. – o garoto pega o brinquedo e sorri de volta – Prometam que vão procurar um lugar seguro para brincar._

_- Tudo bem moça, e obrigado por salvar nosso avião._

_- Claro! – levanta e acena enquanto eles se afastam._

_- Você leva jeito com crianças. – alguém chega por trás._

_- Ray? – vira-se nervosa – Ah, eu... Eu só..._

_- Tudo bem? Parece que eu te deixo nervosa._

_- O quê? Não, de jeito nenhum! Eu estava distraída._

_- Então eu te assustei? Poxa, desculpa, não tive intenção!_

_- Eu sei. – suspira – E o que está fazendo aqui?_

_- Eu vim olhar os itens que a Mariah quer no casamento dela, então... – antes que termine, a garota começa a andar._

_- Ah sei, eu estou te atrapalhando, não é? Eu vou indo então, até mais! – passa por ele._

_- Mas eu pensei que fosse entrar. – aponta para o prédio._

_- Não, eu não ia. – mente e vira novamente de costas._

_- Então devo supor que está livre agora de tarde, certo?_

_- Eu... – encara-o e pausa, sorrindo em seguida – Não._

_- Quer vir comigo? Você vai fazer aquela matéria, não é?_

_- Sim, eu vou. – começa a espremer a bolsa entre as mãos – E por que não? Eu vou sim, claro!_

_..._

_Nem bem meia hora após terem começado a andar, ela se sente engasgada e sufocada, como se tivesse comido no café. Quando eles param para verificar a prataria encomendada, se afasta. O suor das suas mãos é quase imperceptível, mas seu sorriso falso é o que mais chama a atenção do Ray de longe._

_- Salima? – antes de tocar seu ombro ela se alarma – Está tudo bem com você? Estou te achando um pouco estranha._

_- Não tem problema algum, por quê?_

_- Parece que estou te forçando a fazer alguma coisa._

_- Não, você não está me forçando a nada!_

_- Então por que, sempre que estou perto, você se afasta?_

_- Bom... Talvez esteja imaginando coisas Ray._

_- Não, eu não estou não! – segura-a pelos ombros e a faz o olhar – Por que não quer chegar perto de mim?_

_- Isso é uma pergunta muito indiscreta, sabe?_

_- Pode só responder Salima, por favor?_

_- Eu tenho meus motivos, e não preciso contar. – entrega uma taça em suas mãos e sai correndo._

_..._

_- Sali, por onde andou? Fizemos a festa sem você!_

_- Eu sei Hilary, desculpe. É que aconteceu uma coisa._

_- E eu posso chutar e dizer que a "coisa" se chama Ray?_

_- É! – Hilary suspira – A gente se encontrou na porta do hotel, ele estava comprando as peças do casamento dela._

_- E você foi ajudar ele ou algo assim?_

_- Bom... – encolhe os ombros quando param em um sinal._

_- Não acredito como você pode ser tão boba._

_- Desculpa, mas, se eu recusasse, ele ia fazer perguntas!_

_- E como foi? – elas continuam a andar, passando pelas pessoas na rua e entrando em uma loja de roupas – Conta._

_- Não aconteceu nada demais, só olhamos umas coisas._

_- Fala sério? Ele deve ter puxado algum assunto._

_- Na verdade, ele achou estranho como eu me comporto quando estou perto dele e queria saber por que estava assim._

_- Sua resposta deve ter sido "Eu te amo!", certo? – afasta a primeira blusa que põe na frente dela e continua olhando._

_- Você é louca? Eu nem sei mais o que eu estou sentindo._

_- Sim, mas você gosta dele, não gosta?_

_- Hilary, eu realmente prefiro mudar de assunto._

_- Ok, então qual dos óculos eu levo? – põe os dois ao lado dos olhos, sorrindo – Eu gostei mais do da direita._

_- E para quê vai comprar óculos-de-sol?_

_- Para quê? Mato você se disser que esqueceu que vamos à praia amanhã. – Salima não responde – Não acredito!..._

_- Sinto muito, eu nem pensei nisto na hora._

_- Tudo bem, então nós vamos ter que andar mais. Outro passeio pelo centro comercial não vai me fazer mal mesmo..._

_..._

_- E as outras já escolheram o que vão usar?_

_- Sim, mas estou incomodada com uma coisa. O Tyson ligou ontem de noite, e eu não falei nada a elas, mas ele e os outros também estão planejando ir amanhã e nos chamaram._

_- E qual o problema nisto? Podemos nos divertir juntos._

_- É que eles também convidaram "aquelas" garotas._

_- Ah não Hilary, eu não posso ir com ela lá!_

_- Seja mulher Salima! Nada melhor do que mostrar para a Mariah como você consegue competir em roupas de banho._

_- Nem pensar! – retira um biquíni que ela lhe mostra da frente do corpo – E se formos juntas vai ter confusão._

_- Não haverá guerra enquanto tivermos a arma secreta._

_- Arma secreta é? E ela seria exatamente...?_

_- Ora, o que mais? Tyson e os meninos em nossas mãos._


	6. Lutas Que Devemos Travar

**Cap. 6**

**Lutas Que Devemos Travar**

_Animadamente, as rivais de Salima e as amigas chegam à praia com os rapazes e os deixam carregando todo o peso. Em nenhum momento as jovens chegam a falar algo ofensivo ou de duplo sentido, mas seus olhares frios se cruzam diversas vezes na percepção dos garotos e o clima não fica agradável._

_Quando instalados, todos vão fazer o que gostam mais e os meninos se divertem da melhor maneira possível diante da competição pela atenção que as garotas mostram por eles. No momento em que tem oportunidade, Mariah e as amigas vão mostrando seus bons talentos e deixando as outras furiosas._

_- Melissa, não está a fim de jogar com as pistolas d'água com a gente? – Max chama com um sorriso da beira do mar._

_- Claro, eu quero! – olha de relance para as amigas._

_- É nossa deixa. Vamos lá Salima! – Hilary a encara._

_- Certo. – Diva também concorda e as quatro saem._

_Como se combinando as forças só pela intuição e simples gestos, as garotas começam a agir igualmente em atos feitos sem planejamento. Melissa, Max, Diva, Daichi e mais suas rivais formam uma equipe, enquanto que a rival de Hilary, Mariah, Salima, Ray, a própria Hilary e Tyson fazem outro._

_..._

_- Parece que eles estão indo com muita sede ao pote._

_- E por que você não vai jogar com eles?_

_- Eu prefiro ficar na sombra. Não sou chegada à praia._

_- E veio fazer o quê em um lugar que não gosta?_

_- Posso perguntar a mesma coisa Kai; está embaixo deste guarda-sol lendo desde que chegamos._

_- É porque eu gosto do livro e não quero me molhar._

_- Ah, mas isto pelo menos eu quero! – riem._

_- Quer um pedaço Lane? O Daichi quebrou antes de sair._

_- Claro. Quer melancia, ou o senhor empresário também não quer comer agora? – estende outro pedaço ao rapaz, que levanta e aceita – Talia, cadê o Kenny?_

_- Ele foi trazer um pouco de água. Mas fora isso, por que a sua amiga não veio Kai?_

_- Ela preferiu ficar em casa arrumando as malas. Parece que vai embora logo pela manhã._

_- Sério? – Kailane o encara – Por quê?_

_- Disse algo sobre ter sido derrotada. – encara Kailane – Mas mesmo assim, ela não é minha amiga, só uma sócia._

_Pelo canto da boca é possível se enxergar um leve sorriso da jovem. Há anos ela a atormentava roubando muitos dos seus namorados, mas a única idéia de Melissa para mentir com desrespeito ao seu relacionamento com Kai e adeus rival!_

_..._

_- Gente, hora de comer! – Hilary anuncia aos rapazes no mar, que largam cada um o seu Jet esqui e começam a comer os pedaços de melancia, camarões, dentre outros pratos._

_- Vocês parecem ter cansado muito rápido._

_- O que acha? Você só ficou sentada na barraca o dia inteiro, nós pelo menos fomos aproveitar a praia._

_- Como é? Se você quer saber, eu fiz os sanduíches que está "devorando" agora, seu esganado!_

_- Ei Hilary, pode me passar o catchup?_

_- Claro Daichi, toma. – sorri e entrega o frasco._

_- Espera aí, por que o Daichi pode e eu não?_

_- Por que você já repetiu três vezes Tyson!_

_- Mas você também está comendo pela segunda vez Max!_

_- Então é porque a Hilary não gosta mesmo de você!_

_- Obrigada por jogar mais lenha ainda na fogueira, Meli!_

_- É meu dever Kailane, e eles se dão tão bem..._

_- Não nos damos não! – ambos gritam ao mesmo tempo._

_Enquanto os outros estão rindo Salima olha para o lado e observa Ray discutindo alguma coisa com Mariah. Logo em seguida a garota vai embora e ele retorna andando devagar, o que desperta a curiosidade de Salima e a faz levantar._

_- Ray!... – chega perto – O que a Mariah queria?_

_- Ah, ela disse que tinha que voltar logo para casa._

_- Por quê? Ela parecia animada com o casamento antes._

_- Eu não sei. Ela me contou que recebeu uma ligação do Márcio e eles vão ter que se mudar para outro país logo por causa do trabalho dele. Então, vão arrumar outra pessoa para ficar na casa de uma garota de quem eles estavam alugando._

_- Você disse que estavam alugando uma casa?_

_- Disse. – estranha sua reação. Sem que percebam, Talia se aproxima – Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

_- Ah não, está tudo bem. Estamos fazendo um lanche, se quiser provar o que eu fiz está ali. – aponta._

_- Tudo bem, então eu vou. – sorri e sai correndo._

_- Sali, o que vocês estavam conversando?_

_- Oi Keilhany... – pausa – Parece que, durante todo este tempo, o Márcio era quem estava alugando minha casa._

_- Sério? Mas como tem tanta certeza?_

_- Ora, ninguém mais estava planejando fazer isto nessa época do ano na nossa cidade!_

_- Bom é, isto é verdade... E a Mariah foi embora?_

_- Sim. Ela e o Márcio vão voltar para o país dela._

_- Eu sinto muito que você tenha passado por tudo isso._

_- Não, não, não tem problema, eu estou bem._

_- Tem certeza? – toca seu braço. Salima sorri._

_- Sim. Agora que as outras também voltaram temos a oportunidade de ter férias de verdade, não é?_

_- Pode acreditar! – Melissa chega perto – Vamos lá?_

_- Claro! E o que vai ser desta vez, vôlei?_

_- Melhor: vamos sair daqui e ir de ônibus panorâmico, dos de teto aberto que eu prefiro, para uma casa de espetáculo musical. Vão apresentar um show hoje pela noite._

_- Mas antes do show o que nós vamos fazer?_

_- Elementar, minha cara Diva. Nem demos uma olhada em Londres direito no tempo em que estivemos aqui. Vamos fazer um tour pela cidade para conhecer os pontos turísticos!_

_- Ótima idéia Hilary, mas eu não tenho certeza se vai dar certo, porque íamos gastar muito... – Keilhany suspira._

_- Isso foi uma indireta? – Tyson encara os doces olhares apelativos de todas nas suas direções._

_- Ah meninos, por favorzinho! – Melissa une suas mãos._

_- Com essa carinha linda, quem ia resistir, não é gente?_

_- É isso aí Max. Meninas, nós seremos os guias de vocês!_

_- Espera um pouco Ray, fale só por você!_

_- Tyson, você não vai ter coragem de deixar elas sozinhas, vai? – Kenny e os outros o encaram._

_- Ei, parem de me olhar deste jeito!_

_- Tyson, pense bem, se você nos fizer este favor eu posso te incluir no meu filme, como você sempre quis._

_- Espera um pouco; você queria participar de um filme? – Daichi sorri curioso. O garoto aperta sua cabeça._

_- Você não tem nada a ver com isso, ouviu?_

_- Então, nós vamos ou não vamos? – Diva reclama._

_..._

_Com algum sufoco o passeio se torna cansativo e também acaba terminando de uma maneira muito divertida entre os risos e as fotos engraçadas e malucas de todos. Felizmente os abusos e brigas de Tyson e Hilary são o que os fazem ficar mais próximos e esquecerem seus problemas com os amigos!_

_Durante o espetáculo noturno começam a se atirar fogos de artifício como um presente-surpresa para o aniversário da banda a se apresentar e o jogo de luzes é fotografado por um homem a pedido de Keilhany, para que saia na foto também._

_..._

_- Oh, Tyson, Daichi? Pensei que só viessem amanhã._

_- Oi senhor Dickerson. – os dois o cumprimentam assim que entram no restaurante primeiro que os outros._

_- Olá meninos, faz algum tempo, não é mesmo?_

_- É sim senhor Dickerson, como o senhor está?_

_- Muito bem Ray. Ora, quem são estas adoráveis damas?_

_- Amigas: Melissa, Hilary, Salima, Kailane, Diva e Talia._

_- Eu acho que já ouvi falar de vocês em algum lugar, em?_

_- É sim, é uma longa história senhor Dickerson, mas nós viemos aqui para jantar. – interrompe Tyson._

_- Mesmo? Ora, então não façam cerimônia, sentem! – indica uma mesa grande nos fundos – Aproveitando que meu restaurante não está tão cheio vou atendê-los pessoalmente._

_- Ele nunca fez isto antes! – Tyson sussurra e todos riem._


	7. Com Quem Comemorar o Natal?

**Cap. 7**

**Com Quem Comemorar o Natal?**

_Já nas vésperas do Natal, Hilary e as amigas estão prestes a voltar para as suas casas nos primeiros aviões disponíveis do dia após este. Enquanto muitas das ruas de Londres estão lindas enfeitadas e com ainda muito tumulto pelas compras dos presentes de última hora, Kai resolve fazer uma festa._

_..._

_- Mas uma festa? Você quase nunca fala nada, por que decidiu comemorar o Natal Kai?_

_- Eu não posso? – cruza os braços, um pouco vermelho._

_- Ah Tyson, deixa! É bom ver o Kai se socializando para variar, e o Natal é uma época festiva. – Max sorri._

_- Ok. Só achei estranho quando ele nos ligou convidando._

_- Mas as meninas estão demorando um pouco, não é? – Ray comenta, observando o relógio da praça._

_- Quando elas disseram que vinham Daichi?_

_- No horário que você me mandou marcar... – responde a Kenny – cinco horas. Chegamos aqui uma meia hora depois..._

_- Elas devem estar ocupadas com a bagagem._

_- Você parece meio mal por causa disto Max._

_- Ah Ray, é que eu, sinceramente, gostei muito mesmo da Melissa e não queria que ela fosse embora._

_- Olha só, Max, logo você arranjando uma namorada? – Tyson põe o seu braço ao redor do pescoço do amigo – E era porque dizia antes que não conseguia arranjar a garota certa!_

_- Já contou para ela o que você sente? – Daichi também se intromete, sorrindo maliciosamente como Tyson._

_- Não... – envergonha-se – Mas mesmo que eu diga, não posso impedir ela de ir embora!_

_- Isso é verdade. – Chief concorda – Nós só encontramos com elas porque, por acaso, estão de férias._

_- Eu não acho que foi por acaso. – interrompe Ray, se virando aos que o encaram – Não é que eu acredite em coisas pré-destinadas ou algo assim, mas pensem bem... Todas elas se conheceram por acaso conversando on-line e estavam com problemas iguais com garotas que nós também conhecemos._

_- Realmente, se for para observar desse jeito é um pouco estranho. – Tyson coça o nariz._

_- Elas estão chegando. – anuncia Kai quando as seis vêm em suas direções correndo._

_- Nossa, desculpem... – Melissa começa, tomando fôlego como as outras – Nós estávamos marcando reservas._

_- No aeroporto? – Daichi resolve confirmar._

_- Sim. Do contrário não íamos pegar um bom horário._

_- Olha quem diz... Você que se esqueceu de nos agendar._

_- Mas qualquer uma de vocês poderia ter feito isso, não?_

_- Certo, Diva, pelo menos você ligou! – Salima a segura enquanto Hilary fica entre ela e Keilhany._

_- Então, vamos para onde? – o corado Kai olha Kailane._

_- Vocês podem escolher, eu não gosto muito dessas festas._

_- Ah é? – Hilary ignora o curioso clima entre eles – E que tal então irmos andar para procurar?_

_- Como foi gastar em todas as lojas de Londres nas férias inteiras e não se lembrou de comprar os presentes de Natal?_

_- Ora, eu nunca mais comprei para ninguém por que não comemoro festas de ano faz tempo!_

_- Tudo bem Hilary. – Melissa segura o braço da garota – É que são presentes de última hora; podem nos acompanhar?_

_- Por mim tudo bem. – Ray, Daichi e Max falam juntos. Mesmo sem dizer nada, Kai concorda._

_- E você Tyson? – Kenny encara sorrindo o rabugento._

_- Certo, vamos logo para terminar cedo._

_..._

_Hilary e Salima param com Tyson e Ray na última loja aberta de uma rua frente ao parque onde se encontra a árvore cheia de luz londrina, carregada de bons presentes de oferta às crianças carentes. Logo ao verem as lembranças do lugar as garotas chamam os outros distraídos com a vista._

_- Olha só Hilary, não era bem o que você queria? – lhe estende um par de luvas azuis de um cesto._

_- É sim Melissa. Tem um par para você também._

_- Ótimo, e estas luvas são a cara dele, não é?_

_- A cara de quem? – Max chega do nada perto delas._

_- De ninguém! – elas respondem em uníssono e rindo._

_- Ei Max, vem aqui ver isso! – chama Tyson._

_- Já vou. – afasta-se e abre espaço para que elas suspirem._

_- Ah Talia, o bonequinho daquela prateleira é bem o seu tipo de presente, você não acha?_

_- Tem razão Salima! Ele é perfeito! – tira-o da estante._

_- Esse agasalho é bom. Será que eu compro?_

_- Compra Diva, aproveita a promoção! – indaga Salima._

_- Eu vou levar o cachecol. – Kailane segura o acessório no ar e coloca sobre o balcão da vendedora – Então, é para hoje?_

_- Certo sua resmungona, já vamos! – Melissa suspira e as outras levam seus presentes para o balcão._

_- Os meninos parecem um pouco entediados. – Hilary os olha de longe e ri junto das amigas. Kailane sai de perto e vai até uma prateleira num canto, com caixas de presente._

_- Salima? – ela se vira, segurando sinos em uma mão – É de se imaginar que não conseguiu achar nada que te agrade, não é? – olha para a fita vermelha com ela._

_- Deu para perceber, foi? – se afasta dos objetos._

_- Qual o problema? Andou dando conselhos a todas, mas quando se trata do seu presente não consegue decidir por si mesma? – solta um leve sorriso enquanto sussurra._

_- E o que eu posso comprar? – ambas viram aos rapazes, conversando e rindo sobre algo do outro lado – Vocês já estão mais acostumadas com esse tipo de coisa!_

_- Se continuar assim não vai escolher nada até amanhã!_

_- Desculpe... Será que este colar serve? – segura os dois pingentes – Olha, ele se divide em dois!_

_- O símbolo chinês de equilíbrio, é? Interessante..._

_- O que você acha? É algo muito bobo?_

_- É diferente. Não posso opinar mais do que isso, já que quem tem que resolver é você mesma._

_- Tudo bem, então eu vou comprar ele mesmo._

_..._

_Durante a comemoração por parte das garotas, quando estão todos ajudando no preparo do almoço na véspera de Natal, Max e Melissa saem para comprar algumas coisas que faltam no mercado ali perto. Rindo, conversam até saírem da padaria, quando ela passa a frente e um grupo chega perto._

_- Olá linda, você está sozinha? – um deles sorri para ela._

_- Não, então saiam de perto de mim!_

_- Que nervosinha... Mulheres assim me agradam! – outro responde – Quer dar um passeio com a gente?_

_- Já disse que estou acompanhada. Vão embora!_

_- Mas vai ser tão rápido. – tenta segurar seu braço._

_- Ei! – Max aparece detrás dela, segurando uma sacola de compras – Saiam de perto dela!_

_- Droga... Vamos embora! – um sussurra e o grupo sai._

_- Tudo bem com você? – toca seu ombro – Melissa?_

_Antes que escute resposta, larga sua sacola no chão para segurá-la nos braços bem na hora em que a garota desmaia. Sem perder tempo, Max volta para o apartamento._

_..._

_- Ah... Que dor de cabeça... – toca a testa e abre os olhos._

_- Você acordou! – Max senta ao seu lado na cadeira perto da cama – Que bom; todos estavam preocupados!_

_- Max? – senta com a ajuda dele – Como vim parar aqui?_

_- Você desmaiou na frente da padaria, não lembra?_

_- Desmaiei? – volta a encará-lo – Ah, os remédios..._

_- Remédios? – estranha – Que remédios?_

_- Os que eu tomo. Desculpe, me esqueci de falar, mas eu sou portadora de Miastenia Grave. – sorri diante da cara espantada dele._

_- E por que não me contou quando nos conhecemos?_

_- Não queria te assustar. É que todo mundo me trata só como uma doente fraca, então eu não gosto de comentar._

_- Mas você podia ter tido um problema sério!_

_- Acho que sim... Mas não é a primeira vez que acontece, e isto é só por causa dos remédios, então eu vou ficar bem._

_- Tem certeza? – ela assente com a cabeça e ele sorri – Ufa, que bom. Eu fiquei mesmo assustado! – toca o peito. Ela acaba levando um susto e chama sua atenção – O que foi?_

_- Disse que se assustou por minha causa?_

_- Claro! Por quê? Não era para me assustar? – Melissa não responde, ao contrário. Rindo, força-o a rir sem perceber._


	8. Curtindo a Emoção!

**Cap. 8**

**Curtindo a Emoção!**

_Ainda pela tarde da véspera de Natal, Melissa tem alta do médico e o grupo pode sair para ver a comemoração pelas ruas iluminadas e cheias de pessoas rindo. Praticamente tudo parou para observar o desfile especial na praça central e é na direção dela que eles se dirigem rapidamente._

_..._

_- Nós vamos voltar em pouco tempo para nossos países, então queremos que fiquem com isto. – Hilary estende um embrulho ao confuso Tyson._

_- Presentes de Natal? Eles não eram para outros caras? – Daichi observa o seu presente._

_- "outros caras"? E para quem íamos dar? – ri Salima._

_- Acho que vocês pensaram isso porque nos ouviram conversando, mas não, eles são para vocês mesmo! – Melissa sorri, vendo Max abrir o dela junto com os outros._

_- É claro que vocês acompanharam a gente, mas estavam tão distraídos com outras coisas que nem devem ter nos visto comprando nenhum deles, não é? – Keilhany entreolha-se em risos mentais com as amigas. Eles fazem caras surpresas e ao mesmo tempo alegres vendo o que ganham._

_- Eu me lembro de ver bem o cachecol que você colocou no balcão. Antes você estendeu bem alto. – Kai encara Kailane._

_- É porque eu estava admirando... – ruboriza. Ele ri._

_- Gente, isso é inédito. O Kai está rindo! – Tyson puxa o riso dos outros com o seu, enquanto Kai é o próximo a ficar envergonhado – Quanto tempo faz, em Kai?_

_- Ah Tyson, deixa ele em paz! O que você ganhou Ray? – Kenny nota que ele ainda não abriu completamente o dele._

_- Um colar. – aparenta se surpreender. Salima fica um pouco tensa, o que se é notado pelas amigas de longe._

_- Tem o símbolo do Yin-yang. – Max admira._

_- Eu gostei, ele é muito bonito. – sorri à Salima, que bem de imediato sente um arrepio na espinha._

_- Mesmo? Que bom, eu não sabia o que te dar._

_- É, e ela pareceu um robô nos ajudando a encontrar os presentes e nem conseguia achar o dela!_

_- Diva, fica quieta! – Hilary tapa sua boca – Vamos ver o desfile. – procura desviar a atenção de todos, que saem para ver o desfile e, sem perceberem, deixam Ray e Salima a sós._

_- Você notou que são, na verdade, dois pingentes?_

_- É sim, eu vi. Pensei que você poderia dividir a outra metade dele com alguém que você goste._

_- Ah é?... Então tudo bem. – retira a metade do colar e a estende na sua direção – Posso?_

_- O quê?... – paralisa – Mas por que vai dar para mim?_

_- Você falou que eu posso dividir com quem eu gosto._

_- Mas... – as palavras vão travando – Você... Você..._

_- É sim Salima, eu gosto de você. Na verdade, eu te amo!_

_- Mas como, eu...? – antes que ela diga mais alguma coisa, Ray dá a volta por trás e levanta seu cabelo, prendendo o colar em seu pescoço – Ray, eu..._

_- Não se importe em dizer nada agora. – vira-a para ele – Se mudar de idéia, eu gostaria que viesse falar comigo no mesmo zoológico aonde nos vimos pela primeira vez. – dito isto ele se afasta e a deixa quieta no mesmo canto._

_O desfile ainda não havia começado, e quando está para se dar início Kenny acaba deixando "voar" seu bonequinho com o vento, que o arrasta para os corrimões das escadarias em direção a rua debaixo da árvore de Natal da praça, onde o maior número de pessoas se encontra. Max consegue pegar._

_No que segura, infelizmente, se desequilibra, mas Ray o agarra pelo agasalho preso a calça. Nesta hora é que começa a nevar, aumentando o clima natalino no ambiente. Tyson e os outros se aproximam e alguns se debruçam nos corrimões de aço para observar os fogos que surgem junto do desfile._

_..._

_De manhã bem cedo as jovens estão preparadas para irem ao aeroporto. Todas vão embarcar em aviões diferentes, mas disponíveis em horários quase iguais, então elas resolvem ir juntas. Salima ainda está pensando no que Ray lhe sugeriu, mas não apenas ela. Nenhuma das outras parece querer ir._

_- Pessoal, acho que precisamos conversar. – Meli sugere ao notar o ar melancólico no quarto. Todas se dirigem a sala._

_- Os problemas parecem ser os mesmos._

_- Verdade Diva, e são por causa dos meninos. – Talia confirma as suspeitas quando algumas viram os rostos._

_- Olha só Keilhany, não por causa dos nossos trabalhos, é que temos uma vida onde moramos realmente, mas nada de bom andou nos acontecendo ultimamente._

_- A Hilary tem razão. Resolvemos viajar para nos afastar dos nossos antigos problemas, e além de nos conhecermos nos encontramos com eles. – Salima tenta explicar – Não pode ser que seja só uma coincidência estarmos tão bem agora._

_- Então o que vamos fazer? – Diva prossegue – Se não voltarem, os trabalhos que fizeram e deixaram lá em maior parte não vão poder ser terminados. Sem contar nas casas._

_- Acho que é um preço um pouco grande a se pagar._

_- Talia, nós não podemos pedir que eles voltem com a gente!_

_- Mas Melissa, nós também não podemos ficar!_

_- Lane, olha quem fala!... Você em especial nunca pode arranjar um namorado que te tratasse com um pouco do respeito que você merece até encontrar o Kai. O que me diz?_

_- Aí a Melissa tem razão Kailane, o Kai gostou de você._

_- Ora Hilary, até pode ser, mas...!_

_- Tudo bem, chega! – Salima intervém – Não dá para discutir. Vamos ter que arranjar uma solução boa para todos._

_- Relação de distância não funcionará. – Kailane suspira._

_- Mas acho que, antes de tudo, precisam dizer a eles o que sentem. Se não, mesmo com tudo isso, não vão sair do lugar!_

_- Tem razão Talia. Alguém sabe onde eles estão?_

_- Diva, acho que eu sei. – Salima se anima._

_..._

_Na pressa de os encontrarem a tempo, e na impaciência com o trânsito do dia, as garotas saem correndo pelas ruas do jeito que podem. Ao chegarem, perguntam aos funcionários se um deles por acaso não passou por ali. Um deles avisa que Ray já foi, e que estava junto dos amigos._

_- Mas para onde foram? – Salima se impacienta._

_- Sim, eles disseram alguma coisa sobre um café._

_- Café? – Hilary repete estranhando – O restaurante!_

_..._

_Sem perder mais tempo, ambas entram ao mesmo tempo no restaurante quase vazio e vêem o senhor Dickerson, com assovios, limpando seu balcão até as perceber._

_- Senhor Dickerson, o senhor viu o Tyson e os outros?_

_- Tyson? – o homem repete – Ora Diva, ele já saiu._

_- Ah não, chegamos tarde de novo? – Talia reclama._

_- Não sabe nos dizer para onde ele pode ter ido, ou se estava com os meninos também? – pede Hilary._

_- Acredito que foram para a praça. É o que eu ouvi._

_- Obrigada! – falam ao mesmo tempo antes de saírem._

_..._

_- Eu já estou cansada... Onde será que eles foram parar?_

_- Calma Diva, nós vamos achá-los. – Kailane toca o seu ombro enquanto continuam caminhando pela praça._

_- Espera um pouco... Uma vez o Tyson me disse que, se tivesse que recomeçar o nosso encontro, iria para onde nos vimos pela primeira vez. – todas se voltam para o shopping. Chegando lá, acham todos eles na praça de alimentação._

_- Vocês demoraram. Pedimos para vocês também._

_- Tyson, seu...! – Hilary bate nele – Que idéia foi essa?_

_- Que idéia? – Max estranha – Não receberam a minha mensagem na secretária? Avisei que estaríamos aqui._

_- Ops... – Talia sorri – Acho que eu não conferi. – as outras, nervosas, a encaram, mas vendo que eles não estão entendendo nada resolvem sentar aos seus lados._

_- Como sabiam se não íamos embora? – Kailane fala._

_- Não sabíamos, só resolvemos arriscar. – Kai responde._

_- Engraçado... – o riso de Melissa puxa o de todos – Mas eu acho que concordamos que nada disso foi um acaso._

_**Fim**_

_**^^ Arigatô por lerem até o fim. oo Esta fic deu um trabalhão! Mas foi divertido até... Até a próxima, kissus!  
**_


End file.
